From Now and Forever
by n4na
Summary: Meskipun memang mereka sudah dekat, namun kelihatannya tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan merekalah yang membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa memang perasaannya tidakterbalas. Dan kini yang memperburuk keadaannya adalah suatu hari ia memergoki Sasori tengah berduaan dengan wanita lain! sequel to Secrets. mind to RnR?


**taintedIris proudly presents**

**From Now and Forever**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**Gaje Overload, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, OOC tingkat akut, rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, tolong batalkan rapatku dengan dewan direksi hari ini. Dan ubah waktunya jadi besok," ucap sang direktur−Akasuna Sasori−yang sedari tadi berjalan disela-sela kesibukannya menjawab telepon kepada sang sekretaris berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura yang kini tengah berkutat dengan _notes _yang berisi jadwal kegiatan sang direktur yang sedang padat-padatnya. Sang sekretaris pun menganggukkan kepalanya, yang sudah tentu tidak akan dapat sang direktur lihat.

"Baik, Akasuna-_sama," _ujar Sakura sembari mencari nomor kontak para dewan direksi yang kemungkinan akan mengikuti rapat hari ini. dan sampailah si gadis berambut merah muda itu di depan pintu ruangan sang direktur. Si gadis membukakan pintu di depannya, dan sang direktur pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Namun baru saja Sakura akan menutup pintu tersebut, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan gadis itu.

Terlihat sosok sang direktur dengan rambut berwarna semerah darah kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau nanti akan menemaniku bertemu dengan klien besar, Sakura. Oh, dan panggil aku Sasori saja. kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku." Dan dengan itu pintu berbahan kayu yang terlihat mahal itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang digerai terbengong-bengong di depan pintu dengan wajah yang kini merona sempurna.

Tidak, gadis itu tidak merona bukan karena kepanasan atau apa. Hanya melihat senyum yang diberikan oleh sang direktur membuat jantungnya berdebar makin kencang!

Gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan dengan langkah gontai, gadis bersurai seperti bunga musim semi itu pun berjalan menuju meja kerja yang memang berada di dekat pintu ruangan sang direktur.

Terduduk, Sakura langsung menyambar telepon kantor dan buku telepon kantor yang berada di dalam laci mejanya. Iris emeraldnya meneliti satu demi satu nama yang berada di sana, mencari nama-nama para dewan direksi yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan dalam _notes _yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Senyum pun menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu tatkala pandangannya menangkap goresan dari tinta yang ia cari sedari tadi. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu menari-nari di atas tombol telepon, dan tak berapa lama kemudian nada tunggu pun terdengar dari ujung telepon yang tengah melekat pada sisi telinga gadis itu−Sakura.

Setelah melakukan beberapa aktivitas yang sama−menelepon para dewan direksi−Sakura pun akhirnya menutup telepon yang terakhir dan meletakkan gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya. Sakura lalu menyandarkan tangannya di atas meja. Dengan kedua tangannya itu, ia menopang kepalanya yang memang sedari tadi terasa sedikit sakit karena terlalu lelah. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering lembur yang menyebabkan dirinya pulang sedikit lebih malam dari biasanya.

Sudah tiga bulan Sakura bekerja di sana, namun hubungannya dengan Sasori tidak berjalan mulus. Bahkan sejak peristiwa pertemuan mereka−di mana Sakura kembali merasakan sesuatu yang panas kini menjalari sekitar pipinya ketika mengingat kejadian pelukan-di-antara-kerumunan-orang itu−tidak ada perkembangan secara signifikan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sasori yang merupakan bosnya tidak pernah menyinggung sedikitpun tentang kejadian itu. Dan Sakura pun tak berani membahasnya. Dan sejauh ini hubungan mereka hanya berjalan seperti bos dan bawahannya, hanya sebuah hubungan yang profesional.

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Pandangannya kini teralih pada jam dinding yang menggantung di atas tembok. 14:32, masih tersisa kurang dari dua jam lagi sebelum pertemuan Sasori dengan kliennya. Mungkin ia dapat beristirahat sebentar, sedikit tidur siang tidak akan membunuhmu bukan? Lagipula tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang.

Perlahan, iris emerald itu mulai meredup, menghantarkan sang pemilik iris itu terlelap oleh bunga tidurnya.

.

.

"Sakura, setelah rapat tolong atur janjiku dengan nyonya Senju jam tiga nanti, aku ada janji dari jam makan siang hingga jam dua ini."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mencatat jadwal sang direktur dalam _notes _yang sedari tadi gadis itu pegang.

"Baik, Akasuna-_sama."_

"Sasori-_sama," _ralat lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sang direktur yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ma−maaf, tapi sepertinya itu kurang sopan," ujar Sakura yang kini langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah jendela disampingnya−malu karena pandangannya bersibobrok dengan pria di sampingnya tersebut. Sasori yang melihat reaksi si gadis pun terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang tidak sopan? Kita 'kan dulu teman, _after all." _ujar Sasori sambil mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam kantung celananya. Jemari lelaki itu kini sibuk berkutat dengan layar _touchscreen _si ponsel, sedangkan Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Tetap saja tidak sopan, Akasuna−"

"Sasori."

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan sembari memijit pelipisnya yang memang terasa sedikit berdenyut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku hanya akan memanggilmu 'Sasori' disaat kita berada di luar lingkungan kerja. Selain itu aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'Akasuna', baik kau suka ataupun tidak." ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sasori mengerutkan alisnya dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari ponselnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Tapi aku mau seperti itu."

Kali ini Sasori yang menghela nafasnya. Lelaki itu kembali memasukkan ponsel yang berada ditangannya. Pandangan lelaki itu kini tertuju pada gadis keras kepala di sampingnya.

"Panggil aku Sa-so-ri. Ini perintah bosmu. Tidak ada protes." Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mendengus, membuat Sasori tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Kesal diacak-acak rambutnya, Sakura langsung menepis tangan lelaki itu dari atas kepalanya. Pandangan gadis berusia 23 tahun itu pun langsung teralih pada sosok pria yang sebaya dengannya tersebut.

"Akasu−"

"Sa-so-ri!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Baik, baik! Sa-so-ri!"

"Hey, jangan dieja begitu dong!"

"Kau 'kan bilang ingin aku panggil Sa-so-ri!"

Sasori pun memijit-pijit pelipisnya kesal.

"Hhhh, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau panggil aku Akasuna saja!"

Sakura langsung memamerkan senyum kemenangannya dihadapan lelaki bersurai semerah darah tersebut, membuat Sasori memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Baik, Akasuna-_sama."_

Dan perjalanan mereka selanjutnya diisi dengan obrolan lain seputar pekerjaan dan bisnis. Dan persoalan tentang pemanggilan nama itu pun menguap begitu saja bagaikan angin lalu.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Sakura tetap bekerja pada rutinitas rutinnya, dan kadang-kadang lembur karena tugasnya yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit menggila. Namun Sakura tidak mengeluh. Justru Sakura sedikit mensyukuri nasibnya yang harus lembur, karena dengan itu ia mendapat lebih banyak pujian dari Sasori dan pekerjaan dapat selesai lebih cepat sehingga ia dapat bersantai nanti. Mungkin merencakan sedikit liburan ke luar kota?

Senyuman pun muncul dari bibir gadis itu ketika nama Sasori melintas di kepalanya. Walaupun Sasori tidak pernah menyinggung tentang masa lalu dengannya, setidaknya untuk masa sekarang ia dapat terus bersama Sasori.

Setidaknya kini keberadaannya dianggap oleh lelaki bersurai kemerahan tersebut. Buktinya lelaki itu langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan ketika mereka bertemu. Dan lelaki itu masih ingat dengannya.

Blush.

Rona kemerahan muncul dikedua pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu ketika memikirkan tentang peristiwa yang terjadi kurang lebih empat bulan yang lalu. Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sembari meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Gadis itu pun melirik kea rah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. '18:17, pasti tidak ada orang lagi di sini. Sebaiknya aku bergegas,' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Namun baru saja ia berbelok, irisnya menangkap sosok dengan rambut semerah darah yang amat ia kenal kini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan gadis berambut pirang yang tengah merangkul lengan sang pemuda. Namun sosok pemuda itu tidak melawan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, melainkan senyum lembut terbentuk dari bibirnya.

Sakura langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

'Jadi inikah sebabnya Sasori tidak pernah membahas masa lalu mereka? Lelaki itu sudah memiliki wanita lain?'

Tak terasa kini cairan bening tengah terbendung pada kedua iris emeraldnya yang menunjukkan rasa sakit dan terluka. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung mengusap kedua matanya, mencegah air mata jatuh dari sana.

"−kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Sasori-_kun. _Aku tidak sabar menunggu cincinnya."

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa besok, Temari,"

Dan di detik berikutnya Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah tempat persembunyiannya. Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari sana, seakan-akan ia baru saja melewati tempat itu. Sasori pun sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok gadis yang ia kenal berada di depannya.

"Selamat sore, Akasuna-_sama. _Saya pulang dulu." ujar Sakura tanpa sekalipun menatap lawan bicaranya seperti biasa. Sasori yang merasa aneh pun langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menatapku seperti biasanya?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Maaf Akasuna-_sama, _saya agak sedikit … kurang enak badan. Anda bisa melepaskan genggaman anda dari tangan saya?"

Refleks Sasori langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sakura pun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh sang direktur. Kepalanya terus tertunduk.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Akasuna-_sama."_

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi sosok lelaki berambut merah yang kini menatap punggung di depannya dengan rasa bingung dan khawatir.

Sedangkan setetes air mata kini jatuh dari iris emerald gadis bernama Sakura tersebut. Kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar dengan sukses menghancurkan pertahanannya yang rapuh.

Dan pada akhirnya, cintanya berakhir dengan tak terbalas.

Lelaki yang begitu ia cintai ternyata telah memiliki wanita lain.

.

.

Hari-hari lainnya tetap Sakura jalani seperti biasa. Namun yang berbeda, kini ia berusaha menghindari bosnya tersebut. Jika soal pekerjaan tentu Sakura tidak bisa mengelak, namun ajakan makan siang yang kerap kali ditawarkan oleh sang bos selalu ia tolak. Bukannya apa, Sakura tidak ingin merasakan sakit ketika ia kembali dekat dengan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

Dan lagipula, ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai wanita pengganggu. Dimana kebanyakan seorang sekretaris direktur selalu di cap murahan karena dianggap suka menggoda.

"Sakura, kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakan makan siangku?"

Lamunan Sakura sukses terpecahkan ketika indera pendengaran gadis itu menangkap sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati iris berwarna hazel yang hangat tengah menatapnya intens.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika mendapati ternyata jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki di depannya itu dengan spontan, sementara kursi duduk berodanya kini ikut terdorong ke belakang.

Sasori yang sepertinya agak terkejut kini mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mata.

"Hey, kau kenapa mendorongku?"

"Itu karena jarak wa−wajah kita terlalu dekat, Akasuna-_sama," _ujar Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasori yang menyadari perubahan warna wajah Sakura pun menyeringai kecil.

"Loh, bukannya wanita suka jika melihat wajahku dari dekat?"

"Tapi tidak untukku, Akasuna-_sama." _Tegas Sakura. Rasa kesal dan sedih pun menyusup dalam dadanya ketika ia mengetahui ternyata Sasori menganggapnya sama seperti wanita lain diluar sana.

"Hhhh, baiklah. Ayo, kita makan siang."

Baru saja Sasori akan mencengkram tangan gadis di depannya, ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi. Sepertinya lelaki itu menerima panggilan masuk? Dengan cekatan Sasori langsung mengambil ponselnya. Matanya berbinar ketika ia mengetahui nama yang tertera diponselnya. Sasori langsung mengangkat telepon itu dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatap punggung sang lelaki dengan sedih.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan meninggalkan meja kerjanya, meninggalkan sang lelaki yang kini sibuk dengan teleponnya.

"−ya baiklah. Kau bisa kesini sekarang 'kan? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Hati-hati." Sasori menutup teleponnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Iris hazel itu terlihat begitu sendu ketika sosok gadis yang sebelumnya berada di atas kursinya kini tak tahu ada dimana.

Kini Sasori menjadi bingung, kenapa gadis itu jadi sering sekali menghindarinya.

.

.

"−maaf nona. Nona?"

Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun mengangkat kepalanya sambil menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang masih merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Dan pada detik berikutnya Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati sesosok pria berambut merah tengah menatapnya heran.

"A−Aka−"

"Maaf, aku bukan Sasori, nona."

Sakura pun mengucek-kucek matanya yang sedikit sembab dan mendapati sosok dengan iris berwarna senada dengan batu _jade _kini tengah menatap kea rah dirinya dengan tatapan heran yang sama. Dan pada kening lelaki itu terdapat tato yang bertuliskan kanji cinta, _ai, _di sana. Sakura langsung bernafas lega.

"Ma−maafkan saya err … tuan_. _Apa anda datang mencari Akasuna-_sama?" _tanya gadis itu sopan. Lelaki itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Seakan mengerti, Sakura pun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan sang direktur. Tapi sayang, pintu itu terkunci. Sepertinya sang pemilik ruangan sedang tidak berada di tempat.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya Akasuna-_sama _tidak sedang berada di tempat. Apa anda telah membuat janji dengannya?" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum pun tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak. Oh ya, siapa namamu nona?"

"Ha−Haruno Sakura tuan …"

"Sabaku Gaara. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kedua iris emerald Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendengar nama Sabaku yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda di depannya. Sontak wajah gadis itu memerah, malu karena kepergok tengah tertidur di mejanya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak apa kalau kau tertidur. Lagipula sekarang 'kan jam makan siang. Kau tidak makan?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika mendengar perkataan seorang Sabaku di depannya. 'Apa pria ini seorang pembaca pikiran?' batin Sakura.

"Ti−tidak, Sabaku-_sama. _Anda sendiri tidak makan siang?"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengajak saudaraku makan siang. Tapi berhubung ia sedang tidak ada, bagaimana kau makan siang bersamaku saja?" tawar lelaki itu.

Sakura pun menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolak tawaran pria yang bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu ia kenal. Tapi alangkah tidak sopannya ia jika menolak ajakan makan siang dari seorang Sabaku yang notabene adalah pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Tenang, aku hanya mengajakmu makan di kafetaria kok. Aku tidak ingin gosip-gosip aneh tentang dirimu muncul apabila aku mengajakmu makan siang di tempat lain. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura tampaknya kini tengah menimang-nimang tawaran lelaki di depannya ini. dan senyum kemudian terkembang di wajahnya. Hanya tawaran makan siang tidak akan menyakitimu bukan?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sabaku-_sama._"

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Gaara. Aku 'kan bukan atasanmu." ujar lelaki bernama Gaara itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersipu malu.

"Tapi rasanya kurang sopan jika saya memanggil anda 'Gaara'."

"Kau baru saja memanggilku Gaara."

Sakura langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, berusaha menahan rasa malu yang ia rasakan. Gaara yang melihat reaksi Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis di depannya.

"Ayo."

Dan tanpa dapat Sakura lawan, lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan itu kini menarik gadis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju kafetaria.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Sakura kini tengah menatap daftar menu yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya. Begitu banyak menu makanan yang sebenarnya ingin ia makan, namun rasanya akan sangat merepotkan jika ia memesan semua itu. lagipula ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai perempuan barbar oleh sang Sabaku di depannya. Sakura pun menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Ermm, paket sushi dan jus _strawberry_ saja."

"Kalau begitu dua paket sushi, segelas jus _strawberry _dan segelas kopi hitam hangat ya."

Sang pelayan yang telah selesai mencatat pesanan sang pemesan pun segera undur diri, meninggalkan kedua insan di depannya untuk memperoleh sedikit privasi. Gaara pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ditopangkan di atas meja. Kedua iris _jade_nya sedari tadi tertuju pada gadis di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan rasa gugup yang terlihat dengan amat jelas.

"Jadi … Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?"

Sakura meremas ujung roknya, berusaha menahan rasa gugup yang sedari tadi ia rasakan ketika lelaki di depannya menatapnya dengan intens sedari tadi.

"I−Itu sekitar err … empat bulan yang lalu saya rasa." Jawab Sakura. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah sang pria dengan tato _ai _tersebut.

"Empat bulan ya … Kalau begitu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang adikku?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Adik?

"Sasori maksudku. Dia adik tiriku."

Sakura pun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, terlalu terkejut mendengar informasi baru mengenai Sasori yang baru saja terdengar olehnya.

"Ayahku dan ibu Sasori menikah sekitar … sembilan tahun yang lalu. Jadi itu sebabnya ia menyandang nama Akasuna, nama dari ibunya. Sebenarnya ayahku sangat ingin Sasori memakai nama Sabaku, tapi karena ia tidak mau akhirnya ayah menyerah membujuknya. Yah, seperti itulah …" terang Gaara.

"Ooh …" gumam Sakura pelan. Jelas kesedihan terlihat dari wajah gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Gaara pun kembali tersenyum.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi sedih? Aaaaah, aku tahu. Kau pasti menyimpan perasaan khusus pada adikku 'kan?"

Pandangan Sakura yang sebelumnya tertuju pada roknya kini teralih pada sosok lelaki di depannya yang kini tengah tersenyum−ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah.

"I−Itu−"

"Hey, itu Sasori. Sasori, ke sini!"

Lelaki berambut kemerahan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sosok yang dipanggil Sasori tersebut. Sakura pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan mendadak, rasa sakit kembali menyusup dalam hatinya ketika ia menyadari lelaki itu tidak berjalan sendirian. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang wanita berambut _blonde _yang ia lihat waktu itu.

Lelaki bernama Sasori itu mengembangkan senyumnya ketika ia mendapati sosok gadis yang beberapa waktu ini selalu menghindarinya ternyata sedang makan siang bersama sosok kakak berambut senada dengannya. Namun baru saja Sasori akan membuka mulutnya, gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ma−maaf, aku baru ingat ada urusan mendadak. Aku permisi dulu."

Sebelum dapat Gaara cegah, Sakura langsung berjalan menjauh dari meja yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Dan Sasori kini tidak tinggal diam. Lelaki itu langsung mengejar gadis bersurai merah muda itu, mencengkeram tangan gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku terus, sih? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Pandangan orang-orang yang sedari tadi berada dalam kafetaria itu pun teralihkan pada sosok sang kepala perusahaan yang kini tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sekretaris pribadinya. Sang sekretaris pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti−tidak ada, Akasuna-_sama. _Saya hanya ada urusan mendadak. Tolong, lepaskan tangan saya," ujar gadis itu pelan. Air mata kini mulai menggenangi iris emeraldnya.

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu kenapa kau menghindariku−"

"Saya tidak menghindari anda," potong Sakura terburu-buru, dengan suara yang mulai agak serak. Sasori pun melepaskan genggamannya. Kini kedua tangannya memegangi kedua pipi Sakura dan mengangkat wajah gadis beriris _emerald _tersebut. Hati Sasori mencelos melihat air mata yang tergenang pada iris gadis di depannya.

"Sakura kau−"

"Tolong, lepaskan aku, Sasori. Kumohon …" ujar Sakura. Air mata yang sedari tadi gadis itu tahan kini mulai berjatuhan, membasahi kedua tangan Sasori. Sasori pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Kedua iris _emerald _Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir pria yang kini tengah berlutut di depannya. Lelaki berambut kemerahan itu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah beludru yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku jasnya.

Sasori pun membuka tutup kotak itu, menampilkan sesuatu berwarna emas dengan batu _emerald _yang indah bertengger pada cincin tersebut. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sasori menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang sedari tadi meremas roknya.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku seumur hidup?"

Ratusan pasang mata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan Sakura dan Sasori tersebut terbelalak dengan begitu lebarnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan yang sempat menghinggapi kafeteria itu lenyap, diganti dengan sorak-sorakan dan siulan yang meluncur dari bibir orang-orang di sana.

"Ayo terima!"

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

"Kyaaaa, Akasuna-_sama!"_

Sakura menatap wajah Sasori dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Dan tangisan kembali meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. bukan tangis kesedihan, melainkan tangis kebahagian.

"_Baka_. Bahkan kita saja belum pacaran."

Sasori tersenyum lembut kea rah gadis yang kini tengah menutup mulutnya, dengan air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasori pun mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dari kotaknya, lalu memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis gadis di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap jawaban itu adalah ya."

Dan di detik berikutnya, sorak sorai pun terdengar diseluruh penjuru kafetaria itu, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang kini ikut berlutut dan memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Sasori pun membalas pelukan gadis di depannya itu, dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Sementara gadis berambut _blonde _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan romantis di depannya kini tersenyum simpul, dengan seorang lelaki berambut kemerahan yang tak sekalipun melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil kak," ujar lelaki berambut kemerahan itu kepada wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. Wanita itu pun mengendikkan bahunya dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan. Si bodoh itu akhirnya dewasa juga dan berani mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya. Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai dan terbebas dari ocehannya seputar si gadis berambut merah muda itu." ujar si wanita sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

.

.

"J−Jadi, anda saudara Akasu−maksudku, Sasori?"

Wanita berambut _blonde _itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Kini keempat manusia yang sebelumnya berada di kafetaria itu tengah berada di dalam ruangan sang direktur perusahaan, Akasuna Sasori.

"Yap. Namaku Sabaku Temari." Wanita yang bernama Temari itu pun mengulurkan tangannya, dan dibalas oleh uluran tangan yang sama oleh Sakura.

"Sa−salam kenal, Sabaku−"

"Panggil aku Temari-_neechan _saja. lagipula, sebentar lagi 'kan kau akan menjadi adik iparku." ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis. Dan wajah Sakura kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian pergi saja, aku masih ada urusan dengan Sakura." Sasori mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kedua saudaranya untuk meninggalkannya dengan sang calon istri dari ruangannya. Gaara pun mendengus kesal.

"Ingat, kau berhutang kepada kami. Bukannya begitu, _neechan?"_

Temari pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kini, seringai terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya.

"Yeah. Jangan kau apa-apakan calon istrimu ya. Setidaknya kalau memang kau ingin mengapa-apakannya lakukan di tempat lain."

Sasori hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar komentar aneh kakaknya itu. Sementara wajah Sakura kembali memerah karena gugup sekaligus malu. Temari pun tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi wajah sang calon adik ipar.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu."

Dan tanpa perlu dijawab, kedua Sabaku itu pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan sepasang anak manusia yang kini sedang terduduk canggung pada tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sasori pun berdeham, berusaha mencairkan ketegangan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sakura, kemari."

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara sang direktur yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"B−Baik, Aka−"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih? Panggil aku Sasori." tegas Sasori. Sakura pun menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"B−Baik, Sasori …"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk lelaki dengan rambut berwarna semerah darah tersebut. Sasori terlihat sedang menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Duduk di sini."

Kedua mata Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar perintah bosnya.

"T−Tapi−"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat duduk."

Sakura dengan agak ragu mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha sang lelaki. Dan tangan lelaki beriris _hazel _itu pun terlingkar pada pinggangnya.

"B−Bagaimana ka−kalau nanti ada yang … melihat?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasori pun mendengus.

"Biar saja. aku juga yakin kalau seluruh orang sudah melihatnya dikafetaria kok." ujar Sasori acuh tak acuh. Dan perkataan lelaki itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap intens gadis yang tengah terduduk dipangkuannya. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu pun menggigit bibirnya karena malu.

"I−Itu karena … aku pernah tak sengaja melihatmu bersama Temari-_san _membahas tentang cincin. Kukira kalian akan−"

"Menikah?"

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung roknya, malu. Sasori pun tersenyum sambil memegangi pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, tatap aku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan pandangan matanya bersibobrok dengan iris _hazel _milik lelaki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Senyum kembali terkembang oleh bibir si lelaki.

"Dengar, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan wanita lain sementara aku …. begitu mencintaimu sejak kepergianmu tujuh tahun yang lalu? Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan lelaki di depannya.

"K−Kau …"

"Yeah. Walaupun mungkin saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya. Namun saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku memang sudah merasakan kalau kau … berbeda. Aku−"

Belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraannya, tubuhnya kini merasakan kehangatan dari gadis yang tengah memeluknya. Walau samar, Sasori dapat mendengar isakan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Kukira cintaku dulu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan … Aku … Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasori. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita bertemu aku sudah mencintaimu." ujar Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Senyum bahagia pun terbentuk dari bibir lelaki bersurai kemerahan tersebut.

Dan perlahan, Sasori pun melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya yang bebas kini menggenggam kedua pipi gadis yang tengah terisak pelan tersebut. Dengan ibu jarinya, Sasori menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terdapat pada pelupuk mata Sakura, sembari mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Mata kedua insan manusia itu pun terpejam, diiringi dengan rasa manis dan hangat yang dikecap oleh indera perasa masing-masing. Dan ruangan yang mereka tempati itu kini menjadi saksi bisu terungkapnya rahasia mereka berdua. Rahasia yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Dan dua sosok Sabaku yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di sana sedari tadi, kini sibuk menguping dari celah pintu yang memang sengaja tidak mereka tutup dengan rapat. Senyum pun muncul dari kedua wajah duo Sabaku tersebut.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan kehadiran keponakan-keponakan baruku." ujar si gadis Sabaku sambil tersenyum senang. Sementara si lelaki Sabaku kini mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum misterius. Kini lelaki itu berpikir kalau ia harus memberitahu adiknya untuk menyiapkan pengaman nanti.

Atau mungkin tidak perlu.

.

.

.

_Karena mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu_

_Karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain_

_Dan karena mereka memang yang telah diikat oleh sang takdir_

_Hingga takdir yang nantinya akan memisahkan kembali mereka suatu saat nanti_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

haiii semuanya. saya kembali dengan fic baru, yeeeey~

kurang lebih ini adalah sequel dari secrets. maap kalo mungkin ini kurang sesuai harapan, atau ngebosenin, atau abal *halah* semoga ga abal2 amat deh.

sebenernya saya ga brpikiran buat bikin sequel kayak gini, tapi tiba2 ide malah muncul seenak jidat. daripada sia2 mnding saya bikin kan?

akhir kata, ind to review?

* * *

**Omake**

Beberapa jam setelahnya.

Kini Sakura tengah terduduk di samping Sasori di dalam mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam milik pemuda itu. meskipun ia sudah bekerja bersama sang calon suami beberapa bulan belakangan, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Sakura diantar pulang oleh Sasori. Senyum bahagia pun terlihat dari wajah gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Sasori yang melihat ekspresi senang Sakura mau tak mau membiarkan senyuman kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Hei Sakura, apa malam ini kau mau menginap?"

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sang pengendara mobil dengan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Menginap? Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Dan kini senyum Sasori pun tergantikan oleh seringai yang sanggup membuat Sakura merinding.

"Setelah kupertimbangkan, mungkin aku akan mendengarkan kata-kata _neechan." _ujar lelaki itu ambigu, membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya, sementara Sakura sedari tadi memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Sasori. Dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah gadis itu kembali memerah ketika ia menyadari apa maksud Sasori barusan.

"A−Ano itu−"

"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak, Sakura. Kau bersiap-siap saja nanti malam."

Dan wajah Sakura pun langsung memucat dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. Sepertinya malam seorang Sakura Haruno akan berjalan sangaaaaaat panjang.

.

.

.

**It's Really the Fin**


End file.
